Disclosure
by twoandtwo
Summary: In which Lois figures out Clark's secret (in a rather unconventional manner). Or, a recounting of how Lois integrates herself into the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place around season 9, assuming that the JSA has already joined the JLA and they're a pretty tight-knit group, and that Dinah and Lois never really met other than when Dinah was Black Canary.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.  
**

* * *

The Daily Planet was buzzing and Lois Lane had not had her second cup of coffee yet. _Where is Smallville when you need him? He left to get me coffee forever ago. If he doesn't show up soon I'm going to have to swallow the pitiful excuse for coffee they have here._

"Hey Lo, what's up?" The overly cheery voice of Oliver Queen broke through Lois's staring contest with her computer screen and she looked up in surprise. Her gaze was met by the handsome billionaire and the pretty brunette he had his arm around. Something about the woman was familiar but Lois couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

"Hello, Oliver and company. Who's the new woman? Please tell me you didn't just meet her on the way in," she ribbed good-naturedly.

"No, I can assure you that we have met before," Oliver smiled. "We had an appointment with Tess and since she got called to the Planet, we figured we'd just meet her here after her meeting. But it ran long so we have some time to kill."

"And you thought of me. You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'll leave that to someone whose name starts with C and ends with-"

"Oliver Queen if you value your life you won't even _think _about the end of that sentence. Nothing is going on between the two of us," Lois spat, cutting him off with a quick look around the office to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Anyway," he said, laughing off her threat, "I came here to introduce you to my special someone. Dinah, this is Lois, Lois this is Dinah Lance, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to be formally introduced to you," Dinah smiled.

"Yeah, you too, but I can't say I've heard anything about you before. Wait a minute!" Lois lowered her voice and glanced around the room again, but still no one heeded them. "I read that Green Arrow was dating Black Canary, so does that mean you are . . .?" Lois's sentence trailed off questioningly.

Dinah raised her eyebrows at Oliver who just smiled. Turning back to Lois she nodded.

"Yes, I'm the same person who attacked you, and can I just say I'm truly sorry about that misunderstanding? I was under the extremely misguided impression that Ollie here was the bad guy and Luther was trying to get justice. Thankfully they helped me to see who the heroes really were before I caused too much damage."

"You came around in the end so that's what really matters and, hey, we can just let bygones be bygones. Hold on, _they_? What do you mean by _they_? Who other than Oliver was there?" Lois questioned.

"Your part- oof, I mean, uh, your, um, particularly favorite hero the Blur." Dinah struggled to cover up the fact that she would have accidently outed Clark's secret had Oliver not discreetly elbowed her in the ribcage.

Lois turned on Oliver.

"You worked with the Blur and you never once thought to mention that little fact to me?!" She whisper-yelled at him.

"I didn't think he'd like if I just went around talking about him to reporters. And I guess that is our cue to leave. Nice talking to you as always, Lois." And with that he dragged his girlfriend out of the room by the waist.

Dinah called back, "It was nice officially meeting you," and then they were gone.

Lois replayed the conversation she just had in her mind. She was certain that they both knew who the Blur was and that the Blur was more involved in happenings in Metropolis than she thought. While she understood the fact that the Blur never told her who he was for her own safety, she yearned to look him in the eye just once and thank him. She would never be truly satisfied with him until she knew all of him. _Ugh, but before I work on how to find out more, I need some coffee_, she thought.

As she poured out her coffee, Lois heard Dinah say, "But she figured out who I was in less than five minutes in. Are you really trying to tell me she doesn't even have a clue as to who the Blur is?"

Lois almost gave herself whiplash trying to look around for the body that went with the voice. After standing on tiptoes and craning her neck around, she realized that Dinah's and now Oliver's voice had come through a vent in the wall that separated the coffee area from the stairwell.

"Look, she doesn't know and you don't want to be the one to tell her. He won't be happy if someone else tells her and trust me, if he's upset, we'll all suffer, even if it's just having to put up with him all mopey."

"It can't be all that bad."

"Trust me, he doesn't exactly think straight when Lois is concerned. Blames himself anytime she gets herself into trouble, and beats himself up every time she gets hurt."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, you really care about him, don't you? You want to protect him," Lois could practically hear Dinah's grin.

"What? No! It's just, well, I respect him, you know? Now, what do you think about the party tonight? Did I order enough food?"

At this point, Lois, having made her coffee already and not wishing to hear the sappy couple play house, even if they were her friends, headed back to her desk. She knew why they had chosen to speak in that stairwell, it was less frequented than the main stairs and you could see or hear anyone coming easily. A perfect little niche for a private conversation. _Except for the vent,_ she thought deviously. _I can definitely use this._

She also knew why not many people could have known about the vent and its perfect acoustics. The majority of the employees in the basement preferred to get their coffee from the station one floor up, as it tasted many times better, and it gave them a chance to hear gossip from the floors above. The main reason Lois was one of the few that suffered through the basement coffee was that Clark usually went out and got coffee for her and the times that he didn't, she generally didn't want to wait for everyone in front of her to make their coffee. To her, caffeine was caffeine, no matter the taste.

Speaking of Clark, where was he with her coffee? He had to have been gone at least twenty minutes. He always picked the most random times to go get her coffee but Lois chalked it up to the fact that you never knew when you needed a break from an article. And besides, he always brought her the best coffee, so she couldn't really complain. He always missed the reports coming in of the Blur saving people though. He really should be more supportive of her favorite hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And in reference to Dylboyslim's question of pairing Oliver with Dinah or Chloe, as much as I love Oliver/Chloe, I think I'm going to stick with background Oliver/Dinah and maybe some Chloe/Bart (although it pains me to have to choose between them, I think it fits better for the story). And I hope you enjoy Lois and Clark in this!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Lois's thoughts had strayed to the Blur and when she was going to hear from him again when her partner walked in. She leapt to her feet and attacked the coffee in his hand, nearly running over the shorter man he was talking to.

"Careful, Lois, you might trample someone someday. We don't want any casualties just because I was late bringing you coffee," Clark grinned at her.

"I can see the headline now: Man Trampled by Crazed Caffeine Addict Suffering Withdrawal," Clark's companion joked.

They laughed as Lois finished a long drink of the sweet concoction. _Yummm, the longer he's gone, the better the coffee. He must have gone to that place across town for it to be so good and him to be gone so long. _Finally acknowledging that there was more to life than coffee, she pointedly asked, "Are you going to introduce us or is he not important enough?"

"Hi, I'm Bart, Bart Allen. I'm very important. In fact, I'm the fastest man alive," he said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, and I'm the Blur," Lois replied, focusing on her coffee again and missing the slightly horrified look Clark gave Bart at his bold statement and the barely concealed smirk Bart returned.

"I'm faster than Clark anyway and that's what really matters."

Clark just rolled his eyes at this and turned back to Lois.

"Do you mind if Bart hangs around here for a bit? I ran into him when I was getting you coffee and he mentioned that he wanted to check out where I work."

"More like who you work with," Bart added. He snuck a glance at Lois appreciatively.

"You never said your partner was so hot!"

"Thanks, but I'm not interested, even if you are the fastest man alive. He can stay, I'm just finishing up an article about the chief of police," Lois replied to the two men, trying hard not to think about how the man she _was_ interested in was now smiling happily at her, saying, "Thanks, I promise we won't bother you."

_I'll bet he has no idea what that smile does to me, the naïve, oblivious, farm boy._ She studiously ignored the fact that her brain was now pointing out every which way he was a man not a boy.

They sat around chatting for a while, Bart trying, unsuccessfully, to hit on Lois every once in a while. After another spectacular failure, Bart whined, "I miss Chloelicious. At least she gives me some hope."

"You know Chloe?" Lois asked, surprised.

"Bart came to Smallville once before you arrived and drops in every now and again to annoy everyone and flirt with any girl he sees," Clark explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Clark here helped me see the error of my ways and led me out of a life of crime on the streets and into a better life! He is truly my hero!" Bart cried dramatically, putting a hand on his heart.

Lois chuckled as Clark blushed slightly, excused them, and pulled Bart into the stairwell. _The same stairwell where Dinah and Oliver were - now there's an idea. _She casually walked over to the coffee station under the pretense of getting more sugar for her coffee and arrived in time to hear Clark grumble, "Can you just not talk like that in front of her, it's embarrassing."

"Fine, but you owe me one. Oh, and I didn't tell you earlier because of all the fun but Chloe told me to remind you not to forget about dinner tonight," Bart laughed.

"I haven't forgotten. How could I when every time I go to Watchtower that's all I hear about?"

"Dude, c'mon, the original team together in one place not on a mission, how often does that happen?"

_Watchtower? Team? Missions? Is Clark part of a secret organization or something? Is this the secret he's been keeping?_

"Yeah, it has been a while since everyone got together," Clark said and by his tone Lois could tell he was smiling one of those wistful, happy smiles of his that made her heart speed up.

He continued, "Do you remember when we first met and I chased you to the lake but you got away, do you think you could help me do that too?"

"Yeah, definitely. I thought you already could do that though."

"I tried it once or twice but I think I psyched myself out. So now I just swim or jump or find another way around on land. It takes less time than a plane but I get soaking wet."

_Where on earth was he going where swimming is faster than flying? And how exactly could Bart help him? It wasn't like he could walk on water, _Loisthought.

"Can't you just dry yourself off? You know, with your psssh psssh?"

Clark didn't answer but Lois didn't need to hear him to know he was giving Bart his "I am a mature adult how am I friends with such a child" look.

"Did I say I wouldn't help you? No, so chill. The best place to learn is the ocean, so which coast are we going to visit? I'm partial to Florida, as you know."

"Fine, Florida it is, but no randomly picking up women. This is business, not pleasure."

"You sure know how to take the fun out of everything, Stretch. Alright, I won't hit on any women while I'm teaching you this very basic skill." Lois could practically hear Bart roll his eyes.

"Can we go in an hour and a half? That's usually when I go get lunch. It shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes to practice and then we can get your favorite Mexican food. We can bring it back here since I'm sure Lois will want us to pick her up some."

"Alright! Lunch is on me! Just let me make sure that Bossman put more money in my food account."

"How on earth did you manage to convince Oliver that you needed a food account?" Clark laughed.

"Well I'm not much use without energy, so Chloe helped me talk him into giving me a budget for the safety of the team. She can talk us into anything, can't she? Speaking of women who have League members wrapped around their fingers, why haven't you asked Lois out yet?"

Lois nearly choked her coffee at the question and had to hold in her laughter when she heard her partner spluttering and coughing too.

"You ok there, CK?" Bart asked innocently.

"Fine, and I am not wrapped around Lois's finger," Clark replied indignantly, still coughing slightly.

"Can I ask her out then?"

"No!"

"So no one else can date her, you get her coffee, buy her lunch, drop everything and run to save her all the time-"

_Hey, _Lois protested silently,_ I don't get into that much trouble and how often does he even help?_

"-Get all day dreamy when someone mentions her, and can't keep your eyes off her and you want me to believe that you still have some control?"

_Smallville can't keep his eyes off me? No! That is not what's important here! What's important is how over-protective and useless he can be. And he's like that for everyone. Besides he might like me but he's still not over Lana and I'm not going to be the rebound. _ Lois forced her mind back to the conversation.

"Yes?" His answer came out more of a question than a statement.

"Ok then, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Lois heard footsteps and rushed back to her chair, pretending she was thoroughly engrossed in research when the two men came back into the room.

_So Dinah is Black Canary, Oliver knows who the Blur is, and Smallville's part of a secret team with Oliver and Chloe and this Bart person. This day just keeps getting weirder._

"Lois?" Clark's voice pulled her out of her musings.

"Huh? What?"

"I was just asking if you wanted us to bring you back Mexican food in a couple hours or so."

"Yeah, Mexican's fine," she mumbled, still distracted. _Something's going on, there's a story here. I just need to put it together. _

"Lois are you sure you're ok? You look like you're obsessing over a story, but we haven't had a big lead in a while. I know it's been a slow news week but please don't go looking for trouble," Clark pleaded.

"I'm just trying to figure out more about the Blur, ok? Nothing dangerous, so don't have a cow, Smallville."

_Oops, I didn't mean to tell him that. Damn his puppy dog eyes!_

"Nothing dangerous? Really? Every bad guy out there wants him off the streets or _dead_ and you want to learn his biggest secrets and paint another target on your back?"

It was extremely distracting, and not to mention entertaining, how high his voice could go when he was lecturing her. She was tempted to let out a snicker just to rile him up some more, but didn't think his vocal cords would appreciate the further stress it would cause.

_See Bart? He's just a worrier. It's not cause he's bone deep in love with me. That's just Smallville for you._

"It's none of your business what he does anyway, Smallville. And don't you think I might be able to help him if I knew who he was? It's not that far-fetched. Now stop bothering me, I need to think."

With that, she turned her chair around and went back to making a mental list of everything she knew about the mysterious hero, leaving Clark gaping and Bart sniggering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

She was re-researching the Blur when Clark and Bart left for lunch. Deciding to make use of their absence, she picked up her phone to call Oliver.

"Lois?"

"Hi, Ollie. I'm sorry if I was a little too forceful about the Blur this morning but you know how I get when he's involved."

"It's no problem," he laughed. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows how you get when he's involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, annoyed.

"Nothing, just, you can get very passionate on the subject."

"There's nothing wrong with a little passion. Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime about working with the Blur. You wouldn't have to answer anything you don't want to and it would be strictly off the record," she hastened to add. "I'd just like to get a little more insight into the man behind the red and blue."

Oliver heard the uncharacteristic softness and hope in her voice even over the phone. He sighed, a staticky sound. Clark wouldn't like it but how could he refuse her on this?

"Sure Lois. I'm going to be out of town for a while starting tomorrow, but I'm having a few people over tonight for a friendly party, nothing fancy, we'll probably just have dinner and watch a movie. It's mainly an excuse for Chloe to get a group photo. Actually, you know quite a few of them. If you want to show up a little before, I can talk to you then and after that you're welcome to stay."

_Wait, Chloe? Dinner? Is this what Clark and Bart were talking about on the stairs?_

"If that's okay with you, it sounds great. What time should I be there?"

"We're ordering food around 7, so maybe 6:30? 6:15? How long do you think it will take?"

"Not too long, I hope. 6:30 should give us enough time. What kind of group is it?"

"Oh, just a few friends who care about justice in the world."

To Lois's frustration, that was all he would say on the matter. Hanging up the phone a few minutes later, she decided that she would have to press him harder that evening. Lois returned to her research, wondering when Clark and Bart would be back with lunch.

* * *

Arriving in Florida mere minutes after leaving Metropolis, the two fastest men on earth stopped at a relatively secluded beach. It had been a slow day for his alter ego after the almost bank robbery, and Clark felt confident enough to leave the city for a while.

"Ready to start?" Bart grinned. "It's really simple, you just run up to the water's edge and then keep going. Think of it as running so fast you turn the water into a non-Newtonian fluid."

Clark looked slightly impressed at this comparison and Bart shrugged.

"You pick up stuff hanging around with Victor and Chloe."

Had anyone on the beach been watching the men, one in a dress shirt and one in a red hoodie, they might have seen them disappear and two wake lines heading out into the open ocean crop up. As no one was paying attention, they went unnoticed.

Clark concentrated on every step at first, certain he would sink, but the longer he managed to run, the more he let his attention wander. The feeling was amazing, he could go anywhere on earth. He looked over to Bart and saw him grinning.

"Not so hard, is it?" Bart laughed.

"No, you were right. It's awesome!" Clark said, joining in Bart's laughter.

Clark's nerves calmed down the further out they ran. He had been worrying about so much lately - Lois's obsession with finding out who he was, if and how to deal with Zod, his responsibilities as the Blur - that it was freeing to just run with someone who could not only keep up with him but could run circles around him. They wouldn't be gone long anyway and Lois would hopefully stay at the Daily Planet and wait for him to bring back lunch. Clark felt his fears about running on water leave too, apparently it was just one of those things you didn't have to think about, you just had to experience.

Bart waved him to the left and they headed north up the middle of the Atlantic.

Slowing down a bit to run alongside Clark, Bart asked, "Did you hear about Bossman and Dinah? AC caught them making out in the elevator when he visited last week."

"Really?" Clark asked. "I haven't really seen AC yet. He left to take care of the minor oil spill near Alaska and I was working when he was here. I hope he gets back today though, Chloe will feed him sushi if he ruins her picture."

"Chloe got Oliver to send a jet to him so I'm sure he'll be there."

"I can't say I'm surprised about Oliver and Dinah though. They've been flirting so much even I've noticed it."

"Yeah, they've been flirting all right. And driving everyone else crazy with their sexual tension and longing looks and sighing and the fact that they're obviously totally in love with each other." When Clark nodded in agreement, Bart saw his chance and took it. "Kinda like you and Lois."

Clark tripped, stumbled a few more steps and landed on his belly in the frigid water. When he resurfaced, Bart was running circles around him and laughing so hard that he too was in danger of tripping.

"Dude, rule number one – don't stop running," he managed to gasp out.

Clark ignored him, dove under and then burst from the water. He landed midstride and began running again. "Wanna go get food now?"

"Impressive," Bart said, admiring Clark's stunt. "And if you think food's gonna distract me from the fact that everyone is as sick of dealing with you as they were with Oliver and Dinah, you're way off. But yes, let's eat. I want some burritos!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews are love, just so ya know . . .**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Clark and Bart returned to a much calmer Daily Planet with several bags worth of Mexican food, three of which were exclusively Bart's. Clark gave Lois her share and she began talking with Bart. Unfortunately for Clark, he was their main topic.

"How'd you first meet Smallville?" Lois asked Bart through a mouthful of burrito.

"I saved his dad from being hit by a car and then stole his wallet. You should've seen his face when he saw I was faster than him! He finally found me in an apartment where I was staying and took back Mr. Kent's wallet. There was a little bit of drama after that but we've been friends ever since."

"Hold on, you're leaving out the part where you got in trouble with Lex and those thieves you worked for and I had to fix everything. And then you just disappeared for who knows how long," Clark interjected.

"It wasn't that long, and you didn't _have_ to help me –"

Lois cut him off with, "What kind of trouble did you get into with Lex?"

"I took this ancient map thing from the mansion. I would've gotten away with it and been rich if the idiot I took it to hadn't tried to sell it back." Bart looked rather sad and wistful at the thought. "I would have been able to buy as many burritos as I wanted on my own."

"Let me get this straight, you successfully stole something super valuable from the Luther mansion by yourself over five years ago? Man, I can't even take so much as office supplies without the guards glaring at me," Lois whined.

"Yeah, they must have upgraded their security since then," Clark supplied. He could tell Lois didn't really buy it by the way she studied Bart now, as if trying to stare the answer out of him.

Bart smiled, carefree under her intense stare. "How did you meet CK?"

"I found him naked in a cornfield with no memory of who he was after being struck by lightning."

Bart let out a surprised chuckle and Clark groaned. Everyone in the league would know about it now and they would never let him live it down.

"Our boy scout, huh? Interesting." Bart's grin was definitely evil now.

"It was really weird," Lois continued. "He was like a completely different person then. I took him to the hospital where they made me stay with him until Mrs. K ran into him and took him home. Of course, I didn't realize until then that he was the one I was looking for. I went to the farm the next day and I stayed there for a while and the rest is history."

Lois shifted in her chair and Clark could sense her change into reporter mode. He was unsurprised when her next question was, "So what line of work are you in?"

Bart shot Clark a grin, replying, "I do a lot of different things. But I specialize in getting things done quickly. That's why I'm highly prized, even if the rest of my team takes me for granted."

"_Your_ team?" Clark asked innocently. "I don't recall any of us- uh- them working _for_ you."

He looked over to Lois to see if she had caught his mistake. If Clark Kent cursed, now would be the time for it. Lois's shrewd gaze fell to him and she smiled.

"Well, well, Clark's part of the team too now, is he? A farm boy with no real skills and a quick ex-thief. Tell me who else is part of it, you know you want to."

"How do you know I'm not still a thief? I could be the greatest thief in the world," Bart protested. His subtle change of the subject went unnoticed by Lois, but Clark was eternally grateful for it.

"First of all, you told me this morning that Clark helped you off the streets, second, you'd hardly be talking about stealing Mr. K's wallet in the middle of the city's top reporters if you were still a thief, third, you said you and Clark have been friends since then and Clark isn't the type of man to befriend common criminals-"

"I take offence at that!" Bart exclaimed. "I was a most uncommon criminal!"

"Whatever. And fourth, you said you stayed at the Kent's for a while, so you should be familiar with how that place affects people."

"And how exactly is that, Lois?" Clark asked.

"It's like having a Kent around brings out the best in people. If you stay with them or at the farm long enough, you start turning into one of them. It becomes harder and harder to be a bad person until you find yourself doing things like being nice to random strangers or fighting for truth and justice or even liking plaid! Not that I like plaid," Lois hastily tacked on, blushing.

Was that really how Lois saw his home? She had made the farm sound like some sort of oasis in a desert, an idyll that made everyone kind and just, or perhaps brought out people's inner goodness. _I guess we have helped a lot of people to become better. I hope the farm is always a place like that, even with my parents gone. _

"Thank you," Clark said. "It means a lot to me that you think so highly of the farm and my parents."

"Smallville, what's your last name?" Lois gave him her you're-slow-and-I'm-humoring-you smile.

"Kent the last time I checked."

"Yeah, you're a Kent so you're part of it too. Why do you think I didn't punch you in the face this morning for bumping into me and dropping all my papers and being excessively cheerful when I had a terrible morning? Because I'm a nice person? No. Because I spend so much time around you."

"It's true, buddy. Being around you and your family changes people. Look at what it did to me. I stopped living on the streets, met some new people, got a job. And I can trace everything back to the day I met you. So I guess I owe you a lot."

Clark knew Bart was talking about more than just that. It was because of their friendship that Bart had stopped stealing, found a place to call home again, and used his powers to help people.

"I owe you too," Clark said. "Sometimes I had a difficult time because I felt no one could keep up with me."

"I sure showed you, didn't I?"

"You could have been more delicate about it but yeah, you did." They shared a laugh, remembering all the times their paths overlapped.

"You kicked my butt into gear and showed me there was a way to be a force for good and still rock my skills. I just returned the favor." Bart shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Like the Blur," Lois said. "He uses his powers to ensure the safety of others and to stop evil. Hey, Bart do you have a meteor power?"

"Nope, all of this comes naturally." Bart motioned up and down his body with one hand, the other being preoccupied with a burrito.

Clark chuckled. Lois could be so observant one moment and the next miss what was staring her straight in the eyes every day. It was one of the things he loved about her. He had given up on trying to deny, at least to himself, the fact that he was irrevocably in love with his partner and now was reveling in the knowledge. He was under no illusions that they could have a relationship without her knowing he was also her favorite hero, but was still working up the nerve to tell her his two biggest secrets.

"Exactly like the Blur," Clark responded, he and Bart sharing a laugh.

"You're fond of the Blur, aren't you Lois?" Bart asked with a knowing smile.

"Who isn't? He's amazing. So powerful and yet he's always gentle when he saves me. He's a beacon of hope for everyone," Lois sighed.

"You shouldn't count on him completely, though. What if he's too late one day or he's dealing with another crisis and can't save you," Clark warned.

"You have so little faith in him, can't you be more supportive?"

"I think the Blur can do a lot more than he thinks he can, and I _know_ rescuing Lois is one of his top priorities," Bart tried to head both of them off, lest an argument break out. "Now don't you two have work that needs doing? Don't mind me, I'll just be here to annoy you when you stop working and hit on any hot lady reporters."

The two reporters rolled their eyes, but did have work to do so Clark cleaned up and Lois dove back into her story.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's kinda short so I may update again later today with the first part of the league's little get-together. If I can remember that is.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

True to his word, Bart hit on most of the women who passed by and ordered Lois and Clark back to work whenever they laughed at another rejection.

Lois could tell Clark was unusually on edge with his friend's visit. He was genuinely happy to see him, but something was off. Clark finally broke and almost pleaded, "Don't you have work to do? You shouldn't be here with me if someone else needs you."

"Nope, someone else is covering my shift."

Clark visibly relaxed at that. _Geez, Smallville it's not like anyone's life depends on Bart's job._

"Why are you here? You could literally be anywhere on earth, so why are you hanging around here? Not that I mind your company, it's just surprising."

"Honestly," Bart admitted, " Chloe wanted some insurance that you would be there after the last two times Chloe failed to get a group photo because you had to run off somewhere. And I'm the only one who can keep up with you if you decide to run off."

Lois looked curiously between the two, sensing there was something they were keeping from her. She saw the cautious looks that they kept directing at her as Clark responded.

"You know I had good reasons for not showing up. And Chloe made me promise that only something like the world ending would keep me this time."

"You always have the best reasons. That's what makes Chloe upset. She can get mad at you if you forget but not if …" Bart trailed off. Another glance towards Lois, then he continued, "If the situation is out of your control."

Lois was confused. In her experience, Clark's excuses had often been weak and sub-par. She thought Clark had a secret but for once had never really pushed him, figuring he would tell her when he was ready. _Bart must know his secret! _ She was a little put out by the knowledge, she liked to think she was one of his closest friends but obviously he'd rather share with others. _That was unfair, _a little voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Clark said. _He probably has a reason for not confiding in you and you don't know what Bart knows, so don't go jumping to conclusions._ Still, she couldn't deny it stung.

A sigh broke through her thoughts and she looked at her partner, the source.

"So she sent you to make sure I get there. Figures. I hope she finally gets her picture."

"Yeah, but imagine how happy she's gonna be when everything goes well. No more threats about what she'll do to us, no more sulking when someone mentions photos anymore. She might even agree to go out with me," Bart said hopefully.

Lois and Clark both laughed and the tension in the air vanished. They returned to their work but soon Clark left, followed by Bart, to interview a potential source.

Once he left, Lois leaned back in her chair analyzing her partner and his friend. _What do I know? Not much, _she thought. She knew he had a secret, Bart knew some of it at least, and presumably so did Chloe and Oliver and the other people on the team. _Is Dinah part of it too? Dinah, Black Canary, dating Oliver, Green Arrow, Bossman to Bart, the fastest man alive._ _Where did that last bit come from?_ The phrase just popped into her head, but suddenly things made sense. _A team for justice, didn't Oliver say they wanted justice for the world? A team of heroes with special 'abilities'_ –she recalled Clark's phrasing from earlier- _but then how does Smallville fit in?_ This stumped her. Surely if he had some sort of power she would have noticed, she had lived at his house for years and hadn't given him much privacy. Surely she would have come across something. He's probably just a part of it because he's so concerned with justice. Then another thought struck her. _The Blur must be part of it too! Oliver said he worked with him, so he might even be at the party tonight! It will be the perfect place to find out Clark's secret, learn more about this team and uncover the identity of the Blur. _

With that thought as motivation, she quickly finished her article, sent it to the editors and left to prepare for her interview with Oliver and the party. As she was leaving, she realized that she still hadn't told Clark she was also going to be there.

_Oh well, he can just be surprised when he sees me there._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ask for updates and you shall receive. I believe I promised two chapters today so here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

A few hours later found Lois comfortably seated in Oliver's office in his apartment.

"So what do you want to know first?" Oliver asked sitting down across from her.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try. You'll never get any answers if you don't ask any questions," Lois said, paraphrasing the note in her last fortune cookie. "How about, when did you meet?"

"Actually it was shortly after we started dating. You remember that party where Green Arrow showed up and stole Luther's necklace and then you tried to stop me and stole my ring?"

"Yeah, Mrs. K. was pretty upset about that."

"I met him a while after that. Of course, that was before he became the Blur, so all I really knew was that he had powers and a need to help his friends and family. He wasn't ready to use his powers to help everyone then, he had some things to take care of before he could really apply himself."

"When did you find out who he was?"

"He wasn't as cautious as he is now, so I found out who he was when I met him. He's never really been a fan of wearing a mask and he still relies on his speed to stop people from seeing his face. I keep telling him to get a better costume too, but he doesn't want to hear it."

"What's the 'S' stand for?"

"Ah, that." Oliver wasn't sure how much he could say about it without either arousing suspicion of Clark being an alien or getting Clark pissed at him. "It's a word for hope in another language. It's also his father's crest. He puts it up because he wants it to become a symbol of hope for Metropolis."

"What kind of cases do you work on together?"

"I can't say much about this because you'll try to get involved, but we patrol the streets together along with some other friends of ours, and we generally work on stopping evil from hurting innocent people or trying to come after one of us. We tend to handle a lot separately but come together for the big, end of the world type stuff or when someone needs a favor."

"Do you agree a lot or do you argue about the important stuff?"

"We have different styles. He's unwilling to take people's lives and sometimes to do what is necessary to stop people. It can be a good thing, he's saved many people, but other times not performing one evil to stop another ends up causing even more bad things to happen. We don't argue too often but you know, no friendship is perfect."

"You're friends? I thought you just worked together occasionally. So does this mean you hang out outside of work?" pressed Lois, surprised at his admittance. Hopefully this confirmed that he would be present tonight.

"Uh, we uh, well sometimes. Maybe once in a while. Not regularly, if that's what you mean," stumbled Oliver, hastily trying to cover up his slip.

"Hmm."

Luckily for Oliver, who was still stumbling through an explanation of how two people could be friends and see each other sometimes but not often, Chloe started calling for him.

He hightailed it out of the room to greet her.

Lois followed at a more natural pace. "How did you get up here cuz, doesn't Oliver have security?"

"He does, but I know all his codes and passwords. Victor and I programmed them for him," Chloe responded matter-of-factly and walked over to hug her cousin.

"Victor?"

"You'll meet him tonight if you stay. Yes, I know that Oliver invited you to stay. I even told him it was a good idea," Chloe replied to Lois's confused expression. "Anyways, I just came here early to make sure everything was ready. Once Clark and Bart get here I'll send them to get the food. I do hope you got enough Ollie, because Bart's appetite has only grown judging by the state of his budget and Lois is here too." She turned to Lois, barely slowing down her verbal barrage. "Is Italian food okay? I know it probably is but I just want to make sure, you might be sick of Italian or you might have just eaten it. You didn't, did you?"

"Considering Bart was there, I'd bet she had Mexican, so stop panicking Chloe," Oliver said soothingly.

"Yes, we had burritos for lunch and yes, Italian food is fine," Lois affirmed. "Wow cuz, nervous much?"

"It's just I really want this to work out."

"I heard the last two times didn't go as planned."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Did Clark tell you that?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"No, Bart did," Lois admitted. "Speaking of Bart, how did you know he was with Clark, Oliver?"

"I'm a wonderful boss who makes sure he knows where his employees are in case he needs them."

Lois raised her eyebrow at this, clearly not buying his story.

"Ok, I talked to Chloe who told me she sent him to watch Clark. Do you want to go back and continue our interview?" Oliver asked.

"You know I do," Lois smiled.

"Ok, you go ahead, I'll be there in a second."

Lois walked to the office door and entered the room, closing the door almost all the way and pressing her ear to the crack.

"He _has_ to tell her soon!" Lois heard her cousin moan.

"Dinah thought she already knew and came this close to letting Lois know this morning."

_They're talking about the Blur!_

"What do you think would happen if she just figured it out on her own?"

"What are you suggesting? Dropping anvil-sized hints to her about him this evening in hopes that she figures it out on her own? Cause that has worked so well in the past, Chloe," Oliver's voice oozed sarcasm. "If she hasn't figured it out on her own by now, it's going to take a lot less subtlety and a lot more hitting her in the face with the truth."

_Thanks a lot Ollie, good to know you're on my side. It must be someone I know well if they're so bothered by it but who? I generally only spend time with Chloe, Clark, and a few other friends outside of work. Could it be Smallville? Nah, I would have known. But Oliver and Chloe just said I should have figured it out already. It's just really hard to believe it's him. Sure I'd like to have it be him, then he would really be my ideal man, but Clark's so normal, that's part of his charm. Maybe it's someone who I'm physically near to a lot but don't notice. That's a lot more likely. _

The problem with that was that since she never paid attention to the random people around her, it was hard to remember if any one man was constantly there. Lois decided to keep an open mind and corner Clark at the party later, just in case, and leaned further into the door, having missed some of what Chloe was saying.

"-a little nicer to her about it, she's my cousin and best friend after all. I say we drop a few hints anyways. If she starts getting suspicious maybe it will push him to just tell her, then I can actually talk to her about my work."

"Ok, but this is your idea. You get the blame if it goes south. If you need anything else for the party, you have my credit card numbers and I'll be in the other room."

_What are _you_ hiding from me Chloe? Oh damn, he's coming here, act natural!_

She quickly sat down and decided what to ask Oliver next.

"I just have a quick question before we start again, Bart mentioned he worked for you on a team, what kind of team is it?"

"A very strange one," he laughed. "You'll see for yourself soon enough. That team is the one that's coming over. Well, the original team, at any rate. There have been a few increases in personnel since we started and some of the newer members are working tonight."

_A team of heroes, if I'm right, which I probably am, on their night off and I get to see what they're like. Lois Lane you are one lucky duck._

"So do you and the Blur work with anyone else?"

"Well there's Black Canary of course and I mentioned earlier that we patrol the streets with several others with different powers. I can't really tell you about them, you understand."

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Could you just tell me a little about, maybe, what some of their powers are?"

_Say super speed, say super speed._

"Well, there's computer programming, strength, and speed, but that's about all I'll go into now."

Lois hid a triumphant smile, feigning disappointment.

"How did the Blur get his powers?"

"I can't get too into this either, but I will say he was born with them and that they come from the yellow sun."

They heard people talking in the other room and Lois assumed that some of the guests had arrived a little early.

"You said you were friends. How much does he confide in you?"

"Not as much as he should," Oliver said ruefully. "I heard this from someone else, mind you, but I think that he confides in you a lot more than me, even though we can talk about the work we're doing. You're special to him Lois, I hope you know that. Even if you don't know who he is, you've always been there for him."

Lois felt like this was one of the hints that Chloe had made Oliver start dropping but could not figure out what she was supposed to take from it.

"Why won't he tell me who he really is? Doesn't he know he can trust me?" A hint of vulnerability in her voice betrayed Lois's insecurities.

"Lois," Oliver sighed. "Believe me, it's not that he doesn't trust you. This is his misguided way of trying to keep you safe. He thinks, and he may be right, that you would get into more trouble if you knew. You have to understand that everyone he's told his secret to has been hurt because of him. The first friend he told ended up getting tortured for information and moving away to protect him. It hurt him a lot and since then he's tried to avoid involving the people he cares about, often at the risk of his relationship with them. He hasn't told anyone else since then, they've all found out on their own. He can't protect everyone all the time and people in the know are big targets. You've already put yourself out there as a reporter and he doesn't want to add to the danger to you."

"That's a stupid and antiquated way of thinking. I guess I really can't blame him for worrying after all that, but don't I get any say in the matter?"

More voices could be heard from outside and Lois thought Oliver had given her enough to think about.

"Should we go join the party?" she questioned.

"Sure, I'll introduce you to the gang."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

"Should we go join the party?" Lois asked.

"Sure, I'll introduce you to the gang," Oliver said.

They entered the living room to another one of her exes furiously battling a man on Oliver's PlayStation.

"AC?" She stared at him, trying to connect the dots in her brain. Someone had forgotten to label them though and she was stuck making random shapes instead of a picture.

_What sort of powers does he have? Or is he like Clark and doesn't have any? And just how many people have I dated in this group?_

"You're not going to get anything out of either of them until they're done. Nothing short of an explosion will make them pause. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience here. That's Victor Stone, by the way. Come on and meet the Doc, you can talk to them when they're done." Oliver led her away to where Chloe was preparing for the food.

Next to her still frantic cousin, Dinah was chatting and taking out plates with a shorter man in glasses.

"Lois, you know Dinah and this is our resident doctor, Emil Hamilton. Doc, this is Lois Lane," Oliver introduced them, going to wrap his arm around Dinah and greet her with a peck on the cheek.

"I've heard a lot about you. We've met before I believe, though we might not have made time for introductions," Emil said pleasantly.

"Really? I haven't heard much about you."

"Yes, well, I'm not the most interesting of subjects," he stated with a self-effacing smile.

"I doubt that. I don't think you'd be hanging around this bunch if you were boring," Lois said.

"I think you're very interesting," Dinah added. "And you take good care of us all."

"You certainly keep me busy."

_How badly injured do they get? They're supposed to have powers and abilities,_ Lois wondered briefly. It worried her to think of her friends getting hurt often enough to keep the doctor busy.

Suddenly AC, after losing to Victor, spotted Lois and rushed over to enfold her in a massive bear hug. "Lois! When did you get here?" he asked.

"If you had been paying attention when you came in and not gone straight over to play your game, you might have noticed she's been here. And she tried to say hi a few minutes ago, but you two ignored her," Chloe chastised, faking an annoyed expression before smiling and relaxing. "Now, where's my hello?"

"Hello, Watchtower," AC replied dutifully before hugging her just as tightly.

"Hey Chloe, sorry we ignored you but seaweed brains here distracted me," Victor apologized as he came up to hug Chloe too.

"It's not my fault the tin can riled me up. He called me fish stick again," AC whined.

Victor just rolled his eyes and turned to Lois. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet. I'm Victor Stone and you must be Lois Lane."

"This is just a shot in the dark but let me guess, you've heard a lot about me?"

"Yes I have," Victor grinned.

"So what does your little group do? I still haven't gotten a straight answer from anyone. You look down to earth, maybe you could fill me in," Lois tried, in case this new member was more forthcoming.

"Well mostly it involves me kicking AC's butt at video games, and occasionally we get some real work done, like gathering, organizing and analyzing information or shutting down certain facilities, or patrol- uh -_monitoring_ Metropolis, stuff like that."

Lois, still in reporter mode, caught the slip of the tongue. _They must all be part of the team Oliver talked about that helps him and the Blur keep Metropolis safe. The original members of the team. The Blur _must_ be here; if he's part of the team, Chloe would definitely want him in the picture. But no one really matches his figure yet. Could it be AC? No, the Blur works in Metropolis and he hasn't visited for a long time. _

"Sounds really interesting. How did you all meet? From what I can tell, it probably wasn't at the local coffee shop?" Lois pressed him for details.

"No, it wasn't," Victor chuckled at the idea. "Oliver actually contacted us separately and brought the team together."

Their conversation was halted when Clark and Bart arrived laughing and Clark caught sight of her. "Lois!" Clark exclaimed and looked at Oliver in confusion. "What are you doing here?" The question was aimed more at Oliver than her and Lois felt the need to defend her host.

"I had some questions about the Blur and since I found out this morning Oliver knew him I asked if I could talk to him. And since Ollie's going out of town, he suggested I just come over now. He also said I was welcome to stay after for this little get-together since I knew a lot of the people he'd invited."

Clark glared at Oliver after she mentioned the Blur and everyone else in the room looked between the two warily as if his gaze could actually kill. Lois didn't see what this problem was and was hurt that Clark didn't want her in this part of his life.

"Smallville, if it really bugs you, I'll leave." Lois looked around for her purse and coat where she had left them on a chair.

"No, of course not!" He seemed surprised that she would even think he wanted her to leave. "Stay. Please. It will be nice to have you here."

"Okay then. Now that that's settled, I think it's time to get the food. Unless no one's hungry? Did you guys already eat?" Chloe's nervous voice cut through the tension and as Dinah and Bart tried to assure her nothing would go wrong and no one was full, Clark turned to Lois.

"So what did Oliver tell you about the Blur?"

"Well he wouldn't tell me his identity, but we talked about when he first met the Blur, stuff like where he gets his powers from, what the 'S' he always burns means, oh, and Oliver tried to explain to me why he doesn't just tell me who he is, but all that really got through was that the Blur is a backwards-thinking _man_ who doesn't think about what others want and won't give them the chance to choose for themselves."

"Lois, you're not being fair to him. Think how many more people would come after you if they found out you knew his secret. And he might not always get there in time to prevent something from happening to you. I'm sure all he wants to do is keep you safe."

_Stop looking at me like that! That's cheating!_ Her train of thought derailed at his tender smile that warmed her to her toes. _Yes, don't fall for his charm. Get angry, how dare he confuse you like this!_

Lois opened her mouth to attack his reasoning but her response died when Chloe called Clark over to help Bart pick up the food.

"Ok you two, here's the address. Oliver ordered a lot, so make sure you don't drop anything on the way back."

"You're in for a treat," Bart said to Lois. "This is one of the best restaurants on the east coast."

"You would know, you've eaten at every restaurant on several continents," Chloe snorted.

"That reminds me, how do you eat so much and stay so thin?" asked Lois.

"Hey, I'll have you know I work hard for all my food. Isn't that right, Mamacita?" Bart turned to Chloe and put an arm around her waist. Chloe just rolled her eyes and reviewed the order again. Watching her cousin lean in slightly to Bart, Lois thought he was closer to getting a date with Chloe than he believed. AC quickly spoiled the moment by swatting the back of Bart's head on the way to refill his water bottle.

"Hands off Watchtower, she's too good for you," he joked. "Haven't you guys left yet? I'm starving."

Bart looked like he wanted to hit AC back but a glance at Lois prevented him from retaliating.

"C'mon Bart, let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back, you know," Clark intervened before they could get further off task.

The two men left the apartment by the stairs, Bart muttering under his breath about interfering kelp-heads.

_Interesting. They didn't take the elevator. Maybe Clark is fast, like Bart. That would explain a lot, but how common are these powers and what are the odds that both Bart and Clark have the same power? Probably better than the odds that Clark is the Blur, _she figured. _Of course the Blur has super speed too, so maybe it's a prevalent power. _

Lois walked over to talk to Dinah who was moving everyone's coats and jackets off the couches before she sat down.

"Is AC always that protective of Chloe, or is he just teasing Bart?"

"Both. Everyone's a little overprotective of Chloe. She's kind of like our den mother, keeping us in line and making sure we all get back safely, not that our jobs are dangerous," Dinah laughed a little nervously at that, "but we went through a very rough patch recently and she brought us all home. Maybe it's because she was the only girl for a long time, but all the guys love to spoil their Watchtower."

"AC doesn't _like_ her, does he?" Lois stressed the word as if they were in middle school.

"No, he doesn't. In fact, he has a girlfriend who he completely adores. She had to work tonight, but you'll probably meet her soon. He just thinks the world of Chloe and loves riling Bart up."

"I only met him today, but it seems like he really likes Chloe. Even if he does flirt with other women."

"From what I hear, he's had a major crush on her since Clark first introduced them. I think it's only gotten worse. He flirts with other women, sure, but he hasn't been on a real date in years."

"She seems close to cracking. I can tell she treats him differently."

"Twenty bucks says they don't get together in the next two months?" Dinah asked casually.

"You're on," Lois grinned and the two women shook on it.

* * *

**A/N: The dinner's not over yet! I'll hopefully get the second part of it up within a few days. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I should clarify that, in this universe, the whole wedding arc with the almost-kiss between Lois and Clark and Chloe's kidnapping, etc. never happened (let's say she and Jimmy never got that far before they broke up) but Lana did come back at some point with the suit and absorb the kryptonite (but she didn't get back together with Clark or anything during that time).**

**Also I meant to update sooner but finals don't really leave time in the day for much else, so I'm sorry and hopefully things will go faster after a few weeks.**

**Anyways enough chatting from me, and on to what you're really here for:**

* * *

Within a few minutes Clark and Bart were back. Clark carried the majority of the food in a box and Bart held a bag in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other, which he presented to Chloe.

"This isn't the French kind that makes me hyper is it?" She asked warily.

"No, this is the Brazilian kind you loved when we went on that business trip."

Her eyes lit up and Chloe squeezed Bart in an excited hug, careful not to spill her drink. "Thank you! I can't believe you remembered!"

Clark unpacked the food and everyone dished up a plate. Lois marveled at the carefree atmosphere in the room. Lately when she talked to many of her friends, they seemed tense and stressed. As an outsider she was lucky to be with them when they were so laid-back and didn't have to worry about some impending doom. She wondered briefly how often impending doom occurred and wished that they let more people like her in. People they could trust not to leave or betray them.

As she was loading up her plate, she entertained the thought that the Blur was actually her best friend. From her conversations with the Blur and Oliver, she knew that he was born with his powers and that he had hidden them all his life. Maybe that was why Clark didn't turn into a crazed psycho, because he'd had powers his whole life. That and the fact that if Jonathan and Martha Kent raised him, there was no way he would turn out evil.

This certainly explained the vanishing act he had perfected over the years. And his tendency to butt in whenever something strange happened. It also shed some light on all of her rescues even before the Blur was caught on camera. She was a powerful fighter, she knew, but several times she was quite surprised to come out on top and she remembered Clark had been there for a lot of them.

It hit her like a punch to the gut. Clark _was _the Blur. He had to be. No one else made sense. He was the one she was so close to and yet so oblivious around. Had he been keeping her safe while she took all the credit and teased him about how useless he was the entire time?

She recalled Oliver saying that the first friend he told was tortured and that he hadn't told anyone else about his secret. Not even Lana. The thought gave her immense satisfaction. Even if Lana did know his secret, it wasn't because he wanted her to. Lois resolved to somehow get Clark to open up enough to tell her his secret himself.

The last one in the kitchen, Lois walked over to where everyone was settled on three comfy couches around the television. Since Oliver had been in charge of movies, she wasn't surprised to see a movie about his favorite archer beginning. Oliver, Dinah, Victor and Emil were seated on the largest couch with the best view of the screen. On their right, Chloe was curled up with AC on one side and was absentmindedly stealing samples of food from Bart's plates on her other side. On the left, the only space free was next to Clark.

He looked up and smiled at her and she felt her heart speed up. _Okay, this is just like all the other movie nights,_ she reassured herself, sitting down on his right, the side closer to the television. _Only back then you didn't know that the two men of your dreams were actually the same man. Still, no reason to be nervous, just watch the movie._

She settled back into the couch and their shoulders brushed. This simple contact usually would have made her more nervous but now it was comforting and she leaned into him more. She tried her food and almost moaned with pleasure. Bart hadn't been kidding when he said it was a treat.

They were about fifteen minutes into the movie when Chloe's phone rang. Lois was certain her cousin had left it on the counter but when she looked up a second later, it was in Chloe's hand and Bart looked way too pleased with himself.

_Damn, I missed him using his speed. I need to look up quicker next time._

Everyone now was looking at Bart, either shocked or exasperated.

"I've been dying to do that all day," he complained.

Lois remembered she wasn't supposed to know he was special and changed the subject.

"Aren't you going to answer that, cuz?"

Chloe didn't reply, just pressed the accept button and got up to take the call. She walked a few steps away, trying not to interrupt the movie, but everyone was obviously listening to her conversation.

"Hello. … Are you ok? … Uh-huh. … Can you keep working or do you need me to send someone? … Yeah, of course we can do that. … No, don't worry about interrupting our evening. We're used to it. … Thanks. Feel better, goodnight."

"Who was that?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Courtney," Chloe replied. "She hurt her arm on the job but she's okay. Carter got her back to Watchtower and they can take care of most things with the rest of the team, but she asked if you could keep an eye or an ear out for anything they're not able to manage, Clark."

"Of course. I'll keep my cell phone with me in case she calls," Clark agreed. "You're sure everything else is okay, right?"

"Yup, Courtney's monitoring things from Watchtower," Chloe assured him.

"If you need to talk privately, the cameras in the stairway don't record audio," Oliver offered and Clark nodded in thanks.

Lois wondered why he'd need privacy from the few people who knew what he was doing but she soon realized what Oliver and Chloe had done. They were giving him a way to get out of the building right under her nose. If he went into the office and this Courtney needed his help as the Blur, he'd have to speed through the living room in a gust of wind, but if he were already outside, he could leave and be back in seconds.

Two-thirds into the movie, Clark excused himself to call Courtney who he claimed had called him. But Lois, curled up next to his side with his arm around her, hadn't heard or felt the phone and she knew he never put his phone on silent. She checked the time on her phone. If he was going to disappear, then she was going to see if those disappearances coincided with saves by the Blur, just to double check.

He reentered the room two minutes later saying that Courtney had needed his advice on something. When he opened the door, the light breeze it created caused Lois to shiver, cold without Clark's heat. So when he sat back down, Lois found a blanket tucked around her. Clark pulled her backwards into his side more and wrapped his arms around her. She settled back into his embrace and breathed deeply, inhaling was that smoke? Lois checked the time and made a mental note to see if the Blur put out a fire when she went into work.

The rest of the night passed calmly, or as calmly as it ever did with her friends. Chloe set the timer and took as many pictures as her camera could hold. Lois had offered to take them but Chloe refused, saying she couldn't take them and be in them at the same time. Lois wanted to protest but everyone cut her off and she wound up pressed close between Clark and her cousin. She felt terribly out of place but honored that this team of superheroes accepted her as one of their own.

Going back to her lonely apartment brought back doubts about whether her mild-mannered partner could really be the hero she admired. But the more she thought about it, the more she recognized the influence of her farm boy in the Blur. And the more she was forced to acknowledge that she was head over spiky stiletto heels for him. If what he showed the world was 'Clark Kent, farm boy' and what he hid was 'The Blur,' Lois wanted to get to know the real Clark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

The next day only confirmed what Lois already knew. The Blur had put out a fire last night exactly when Clark had left for his 'phone call.' She looked over her computer to stare at Clark, trying to reconcile all her experiences with him and the Blur into one person.

_Oh no, I'm always going on about the Blur to him, he probably thinks I'm acting like a love-struck teenager. He probably thinks I'm in love with the Blur and not him. Well I _am_ in love with the Blur but that's only because it's _him. _Stupid hero complex. Why doesn't he just tell me? _

She slumped forward and Clark looked up from his work.

"You okay, Lois? You look a little upset."

"Just feeling several years worth of embarrassment creep up on me. No big deal."

He stared at her, trying to work out whether he needed to intervene. She knew him so well, could read him easily, how had she not seen him for what he was? The little Clark voice in her head reminded her, _because you wrote him off as a simple farm boy._ She sighed, exasperated. Even the Clark in her head was a know-it-all.

"I'm fine, Smallville. If you're really worried about me you can get me some coffee. I'm going to need a refill soon anyways."

Clark continued to stare at her and she just smiled pleasantly back.

"Alright," he relented. "I'll get you some in a while, just let me finish up this paragraph."

Her sweet smile turned into a grin. Manipulating him was too easy. He froze for a second, tilting his head as if listening to something very faint before standing up.

"You know what? How about I go get your coffee now. I'll even get it from that place across town you like so much."

_Could he be any more obvious about leaving? But that place across town, that means he's going to be gone for a while. I hope it's nothing serious. How did his parents stand this his whole life?_

Out loud she said, "Yeah sure, just be careful. Not everyone's as nice as you are. Oh, and if you happen to see Bart, tell him I want a word with him about my cousin."

He looked startled at the mention of Bart, visibly relaxing when she gave Chloe as a reason and she swallowed a laugh. She was going to have fun toying with him.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Clark did see Bart at the bank robbery. He had promised to stick around for a while, but that usually only meant he'd stay on the same continent. Bart had been gravitating around Metropolis for longer and longer periods recently. Lois must think it has something to do with Chloe; maybe his friend actually has a shot with her.

The robbers had shut the vault door behind them and Bart was busy getting the hostages to safety while they were occupied. Clark greeted him with a wave and pried the vault door off its hinges. They had dragged the manager into the vault with them, as a hostage according to the police, but Clark found him stuffing money and valuables into bags along with the masked robbers. Before they had time to look up, Clark had rounded them up and handcuffed them all to the wall. He burned the symbol of his house next to them and sped out. Bart had made sure there was nothing left of their presence and met up at a coffee shop.

_Right, I have to remember to get Lois her coffee. How did she know I was going to see Bart anyway? Was it just a guess or does she think I was going to meet him? Could she suspect we have powers?_

Unsure of how much Lois could have worked out, Clark nevertheless passed on her message to Bart. He promised he'd drop by soon and ran off.

Clark picked up coffee and a couple maple doughnuts, the Planet never seemed to have enough for his partner.

As usual, Lois immediately attacked the food and he set his share down to put his papers away. He pulled out his keys to unlock his desk drawer and pair of handcuffs fell out of his pocket.

"Wow, Smallville, I never pegged you for the kinky type. Then again, it's always the quiet ones isn't it?" Lois smirked, sipping her coffee.

"No, it's not- uh, I was using them. For an experiment."

A raised eyebrow joined the smirk on her face. "Oh really, and what might that be?"

"How easy it is to pick the locks on them."

"Uh-huh. And that's why you just have the handcuffs and nothing to try and pick them with. I get it."

He stammered even worse and Lois awarded herself three points on the little whiteboard they had stuck to the wall for just this purpose.

"Hey, how was that worth three points?" Clark objected.

"You're blushing."

He turned even more red and stayed silent after that, sweeping the handcuffs into the drawer and locking it.

"I hate to eat and run but I've got a story to research and I need a new outfit. Practical clothes have no place in a beauty contest."

It was a minor story, corrupt judges in the city's annual beauty pageant, but Lois refused to do things by halves. Every story was newsworthy depending on how you sold it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Her penchant for going all out was perhaps why she was attacked walking to her car after the pageant. It was definitely why she woke up tied to a chair in the middle of an antiquated warehouse with only booty shorts and a flowy strapless top covering her. Dust and old furniture were all she could see around her. It was night now and the water dripping through cracks in the roof meant it must have started storming in the hours she was unconscious.

_Just perfect. And right when I thought my life couldn't handle more clichés. Pretty soon I'll be knocked out only to wake up to Prince Charming planting one on me._

"Ah, you're awake now," her captor – at least she assumed it was her captor, who else lurks around warehouses waiting for tied up women to wake up so they can say 'Ah, you're awake now' in a decidedly creepy manner? - said.

"You going to show yourself or do I have to guess who you are? I'm always up for a game of twenty questions, but are you?" she asked.

He stepped out of the shadows and Lois vaguely recognized him as an intern from the Daily Planet.

"Please tell me you're jealous of my reporting skills and that's why you kidnapped me," she sighed.

"No, I'm going to use you to lure the Blur out of the shadows and become Metropolis's greatest reporter." He grinned at the idea, a nasty expression that was only exacerbated by the dark lighting.

_He probably planned it that way, the psycho._

Lois was pulled out of musing about exactly how much thought this guy put into having every cliché possible by the man speaking again.

"You're a good reporter, if you join with me, we could make a great team. Ditch the lumberjack and help me unmask the Blur. I might even let you go untouched."

"I'd rather eat barbed wire."

"You know, I've been watching you, Lois. For a long time. But you never noticed me. We worked together so much and you _never even remembered my name_." He had been calm before but anger was breaking through his control.

"I am better than Clark Kent. Why can't you see that?" he roared. "He lets people down time after time and everyone just brushes it off like it's nothing. Watching you pine after him is almost as pathetic as watching him pine after you."

"Don't be stupid. Clark doesn't feel the same way about me. He's still hung up on Lana."

_Wow, way to go Lane, focus on the _least important _aspect of his evil speech of evil. Don't go focusing on something useful now. Ugh, just keep him talking until you get out of these ropes or someone finds you._

"You really are naïve. What rock have you been living under that you can't see what every other sane person in Metropolis sees?"

Lois objected to him grouping himself in with the sane given her current situation. She kept a lid on that though, better to keep him talking about his convoluted ideas. She'd have time to piss him off later.

"And what is that?"

His resulting laugh echoed around the warehouse but never seemed to fill the empty spaces.

"I'm genuinely surprised that the worldly Lois Lane, a woman who can sniff out a story from a mile away, can't see what's right in front of her."

Everyone seemed to have more pieces of the puzzle than she did and expected her to know exactly how to piece together the few she did have. Tied up in a warehouse with not much to lose, Lois did what any sane person would do in her situation. She snapped.

"That's it! I have had it with people always knowing more about my business than me! So you either fess up now or shut up and let me be a hostage in peace and I'll pry it out of you when I visit you in prison," she growled.

"You're not in much of a position for bargaining."

He looked at her bonds pointedly, but as he did he took in the wild expression in her eyes that suggested she was a more dangerous foe than the Blur. He saw too the way that she was straining against the perilously thin ropes. They were so much thicker hanging on the display at the store than when wrapped around Mad Dog Lane. Coming to the obvious decision, he continued.

"Hmm, let's put it this way. You're a fascinating woman, even the Blur thinks so. Out of all of Metropolis, he picks you to get close to. So it really shouldn't be news to you that Clark Kent is head over heels for you. He practically doesn't even _see_ other women. He's got women at the Planet lined up to go out with him but he always turns them down _so politely_."

The kidnapper's resentful tone was bordering on manic fury just at the thought.

"He's so 'nice,' as you said, that they just fawn over him even more and they can't see he's just stringing them along. And during all of that, he never lets any guys get close to you!"

Lois barely stopped herself from telling him that recently all the guys that had tried to get close to her were raving lunatics. She'd learned from experience that it tended not go over so well when her audience _was_ one of those raving lunatics.

"It's always the death glare whenever you can't see him and let me tell you, he is nowhere near as friendly as he pretends to be. Whenever someone gets close to you, he takes them into the copy room for the third degree. It's pathetic. Terrifying and, yes, okay, very effective, but _completely_ pathetic," he whined, pacing around her chair.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of sweet in a completely Smallville way. But this just shows you, he's playing the overprotective big brother, that doesn't mean he's in love with me."

_So stop telling me he is because I can't get my hopes up, I can't get left behind again. To him, I'm just another damsel in distress he needs to rescue. He does the same for everyone, that's part of why I lo- that's part of his charm._

He scoffed at her.

"Whatever, you're as crazy as everyone else at the Planet and if you won't join me then you can die tonight. I've placed a bomb in the warehouse and he'll set it off when he comes to rescue you. Whether you live or die, it doesn't matter. Either way I'll get my story and the promotion I deserve."

He paused, laughing.

"You know I never really bought in to the whole therapy spiel, but it is nice to get this all off my chest. I'm not going to tell you anything more about my plan, you understand. Can't have you screwing it up just because I got cocky and wanted to brag. But there is something to be said about telling someone everything that bugs you. After this is all over, I might try a therapist, you never know."

"The Blur will come after you, he'll find out who you are and he won't just let you go. If anything happens to me, he'll hunt you down," Lois warned, hoping it was the truth.

He was silent for a minute and only his soft footsteps told Lois he was getting closer to her, until they stopped right behind her and she could feel his breath on her bare shoulder.

"I'll have the leverage after tonight, Miss Lane. Trust me when I say he won't come after me until it's too late."

The footsteps receded until Lois knew she was alone. She sighed resignedly when she realized that even the bad guys in her life left her behind; she really couldn't catch a break.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As you may have already noticed, updates are coming a little slower during the summer due to life, the universe, and everything getting in the way of my writing time. But never fear, I've still got ideas for this story, I just need to make time to get them down.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Lois looked around the empty warehouse, resigning herself to her predicament. It was time to get out of this like she always did: on her own. She couldn't let Clark walk into a trap for her, especially not when she was sure she could get free on her own.

She pushed aside how silly she felt and called out, "Hello? Blur? I don't know if you're listening but I'm tied up in this warehouse and this guy from the Planet has some evil plan to, okay I don't know exactly what he's planning to do to you, but there's a bomb somewhere and all I know is it's a trap so just let me figure a way out on my own."

Still struggling with her bonds ten minutes later, Lois was prepared to admit her kidnapper was better at tying knots than he looked. She was about to try calling for help when the unexpected sound of her phone ringing cut her off.

"Whoever is calling me, I can't really answer the phone when my hands are _tied behind my back. _ A little help would be nice right about now, otherwise, I'll have to get back to you," Lois said.

She hadn't really expected a response so she jerked in her chair at the characteristic whoosh of air that always accompanied the Blur. The ropes around her hands fell away and she looked around for Clark.

"No! You have to get out of here, it's a trap!" Lois yelled. The phone rang again and she seized it.

"It's a trap, I don't know what he's planning but you have to leave. I'll be okay, just _leave_."

"Lois, breathe. I took care of him already, you're safe now and he doesn't have anything on me," Clark said, his voice distorted through the phone.

Lois slumped back into the chair.

"Are you sure? How do you know? What if there are more traps?"

"My team informed me when we realized you were missing. Once we found you, I dismantled the bomb and dropped your captor off with the police. He planned to catch me saving you on camera, but it wouldn't have worked anyway because I'm too fast for even his newest cameras. And before you ask, he didn't even get a blur because I destroyed the cameras before I went past them. Alright?"

"Yeah. Just one question, why did you call me if everything's okay?"

"I wanted to know if he told you anything important, like if he knew who I was or if he had any back up in this who might know something."

Lois decided against telling him of their discussion about her pitiful love life.

"No, nothing important. I doubt he's talked about this to anyone, we would have been saved the trouble if he had. Can you believe this? All of that could have been avoided had the guy talked to a shrink."

"It's lucky for me he didn't talk to anyone else, but I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I'm used to it by now."

"That's what worries me."

Not wanting to get into yet another disagreement about whether or not she could take care of herself (she could), Lois asked something that had been bugging her.

"How did you guys find me in the warehouse anyway? The only cameras anywhere near the place were set up by that nutjob. And what about all the other times you rescue me? How do you know where I am?"

"I usually keep an ear out for you because I know how much trouble you can get into. I don't intrude on anything private of course, but after a while I realized this was easier than not having any clues when you were attacked or kidnapped."

"Kudos to you for thinking ahead then. Speaking of trouble, I went through all of that and I _still_ don't know what his name is."

"Meredith Fitzcummins," Clark supplied.

Lois's eyebrow shot up.

"No wonder he went psycho."

"Can I take you home? I'm sure you'd like to relax now that you're not tied up in ropes anymore."

"I loosened them for you," she grumbled. "Can you drop me off at the Daily Planet? My car's still there."

"Only if you promise to go straight home after."

"Not even to go get kidnapped again? I've got room in my schedule for two more kidnappings tonight. Now that you're here to get me out of them I could probably fit in a couple more."

Clark didn't laugh, a bad sign. She'd be in trouble with him tomorrow.

Rolling her eyes at an image of the infamous Blur pouting into his phone at her like a disgruntled child, Lois said, "Kidding. Don't have a cow."

She just managed to bite back the 'Smallville' that was dangerously close to falling off her lips.

"Promise you won't get into any more trouble tonight or I'm taking you home," Clark said sternly. Yes, she would definitely be hearing more about this in the morning.

"This barely even registers on the list of bad things that've happened to me, but fine, scout's honor, I'll be a good girl for the rest of the night."

Lois shook off the last remains of the shredded ropes and, stretching her muscles, began to stand up. Her strapless top caught on a piece of fractured wood on her chair. Clark would have gotten quite the view had she not been wrapped up in his old red jacket and her shirt freed in less than a second. She was in front of the Daily Planet a second after that.

Lois glanced ruefully down at the thin shirt. The baby doll cut was flattering but impractical, especially during a kidnapping. It was a real tragedy that kidnappers rarely gave you enough time to dress for the occasion.

Snuggling further into Clark's jacket – for warmth of course, not because it smelled like him – she rolled her eyes at his choice of covering for her. Had there been any doubts left in her mind this would have sent them on a one-way trip to Tahiti.

_Really, can't you do better than giving me your own disguise? No wonder your secret's in danger, Clark, you _suck_ at keeping it. Now I see why Chloe and Oliver were surprised it took me so long. It really is obvious once you're looking for it._

She allowed herself one last inhale and went inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Clark was waiting for Lois at his desk, making a poor attempt at looking like he had been working the whole time she was gone.

"Hi, did everything go okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I had a spot of trouble with this crazy copyboy who wanted the Blur's secret identity but it all worked out fine when the Blur saved me," she downplayed the danger as part of a game they played: she got into trouble and covered up how bad it was, he eventually found out and lectured her, she got to see him all worried and caring, he got her to promise to be more careful next time.

_No, in reality it was more like she got into trouble, he rescued her, she said it was nothing, he knew exactly how bad it had been. I guess sometimes he's got a reason to be worried, what with all he sees. Crap! I've been staring at him. Deflect, deflect!_

She finally averted her eyes and the corner of her mouth turned upwards in a smirk as an idea began to form.

"And after he saved me, the Blur gave me your jacket when my shirt was almost pulled down. Isn't he a gentleman? But why did he get _your_ old jacket, not someone else's?"

"He, uh, probably thought it would, uh, be easier to return. If he got you anyone else's jacket you'd have to explain how you got it and why you had it and if it was mine, you could just tell me, and I'd understand and save you the trouble," Clark said with a pleased grin at his impromptu cover story.

"Okay, but why go all the way back to the Daily Planet and go through all that trouble for a spare jacket when mine is sitting on my chair in plain sight?"

"Maybe he didn't see it? Or maybe mine was the first one he found and he never even looked in here? I wouldn't know, Lois, I'm not the one with super powers. It's possible they're affecting his head in ways we don't even know."

Clark often tried to make it seem like the Blur was not as honorable and trustworthy as she thought he was. It puzzled Lois as to why he would say such things about himself, almost as if . . .

_No, it can't be. He can't actually be jealous of _himself_! He's been spending too much time over-thinking his role as the Blur. Only Clark would brood himself into a jealous state over his own secret identity._

Lois was about ready to scream that she knew Clark was the Blur and that his costume must be cutting off the air supply to his brain if he really thought she was in love with anyone but him, but she managed to reduce her rant down to a few noncommittal noises and shrugs.

"Maybe he thought my jacket would be warmer because yours would need a lot more material to even qualify as a jacket," Clark continued after realizing she wasn't going to elaborate on her grunts. He was squirming now and Lois decided to give him a break and drop the issue.

"You're probably right about that, Smallville, which is why I'm taking yours home with me. Thanks!" she said cheerfully and started to pack up.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before walking into an alleyway and not coming out again," Clark grumbled as they left the Daily Planet.

"Maybe," she agreed. Lois began walking to her car, turning back halfway down the street to throw one last comment at the man watching her leave.

"But probably not."

The next day, as per their usual post-kidnapping routine, Clark fussed over Lois and her safety. The photographer from upstairs who came down to talk about a shot for her article was 'shady.' The mailwoman was 'sketchy' and 'exactly what was in that package?' The pizza delivery boy definitely wanted 'more than just money.' No matter how much she cared for him, Lois was ready to knock some sense into him with a baseball bat if he said one more word. It was especially tempting now she knew it wouldn't actually hurt him. Now there was an idea. She could enjoy cracking him over the head a few times with no repercussions.

Thankfully Clark's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, giving her a moment of peace. And as with all moments of peace, it was short-lived. Lois left her peace and her last few morals at her desk, hurrying as quietly as she could to the coffee maker and the vent for a little spying.

* * *

Clark took Oliver's call in the stairwell. He could have sped off to somewhere more private to avoid the surge of guilt that speaking in code in front of Lois gave him, but he liked to stay close and keep an eye on her and the Planet. She ran off enough with him present, there was no need to give her more opportunities to disappear. Besides, the stairwell was rarely used and he could leave easily if need be.

"Hi Oliver, what's up?"

"Hey Clark, you know that little project in Gotham I'm working on? It's not going so great."

"What's the matter?" Clark sighed.

"I found him all right, tailing the same mob lackey as I was, and I _tried_ to start a friendly hero to hero conversation but he completely brushed me off. I went after him and we might have gotten into a bit of a disagreement."

"We're supposed to be trying to get him to join us, not make more enemies."

"He started it. He said my bow was second rate and it was the new one I just developed."

Clark was all too familiar with that bow. It was his new pride and joy, and the archer had recounted in detail the specifications to all the League members several times.

Oliver continued, "It _may_ have escalated once I told him I got it in return for, to put it nicely, some favors from his mom. We argued for a while, he said my costume was underrated and I said his detective skills needed work, stuff like that, until his sidekick showed up and dragged him away for a drug bust."

Clark scrubbed his free hand over his face.

"How bad?"

"Honestly?"

"_Oliver."_

"There weren't any major injuries but I don't think he's going to want to join any time soon."

Clark sighed again.

"At least tell me you held your own against him."

"I got in more than a few good hits." Oliver's smug tone oozed out of the receiver.

"Maybe that's shown him we're serious. Since you're telling me all this do you need me to come help smooth things over?" Clark offered.

"You're the best negotiator apart from Carter and if you come then he won't tell everyone what happened and I'm saved a bunch of humiliation. You know if I asked him everyone would know by this time tomorrow even if they were on a stealth mission in the middle of Antarctica."

"Okay, let me wrap up a few things and I'll be in Gotham this evening."

"Thank you so much Clark. I owe you one. Or ten. Maybe thirty. You already have an unlimited budget so how does me covering some extra shifts for you so you can take Lois out for a date sound?"

Clark rolled his eyes and couldn't help smiling at his friend.

"_Goodbye_, Oliver."

Snapping his phone shut, Clark went back to work laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Heads up, I won't be directly writing Batman since I'm not sure I can do him justice. I don't actually know if any of you care but just in case any of you were expecting some quality interaction with the Bat, you'll have to look elsewhere. What I can offer you is a slightly longer than usual chapter with some dragon metaphors if that's any consolation. But it probably isn't. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Clark swung by Watchtower on his way to the farm to pack a small bag for Gotham. He presented his offering of coffee to the lone resident with all his Kent charm.

"Hey Chloe. Just between us, Oliver needs some help up in Gotham. I'm going there now to try and convince Batman it's worth it to join."

"Good luck. Do I want to know what happened between him and Ollie?"

"They got into a 'disagreement' according to Oliver. I think it was closer to an all out brawl but I won't know until I get there. Everyone knows the one thing you don't talk about is the man's parents, so what's the first thing he brings up?"

"The man's parents," Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet about it. Did you tell Lois you're leaving?"

"She thinks I'm doing outside research on the mob in Gotham for Tess. I thought about telling her I was investigating Gotham's resident hero but knowing Lois, she'd get mad if I supported Batman and not the Blur and she'd get mad if I didn't support Batman. I'll take dealing with the mob over Lois in a temper any day."

"I knew you were smarter than you looked," Chloe remarked.

"I have my moments. I don't know how long it'll take but I'll be back in Metropolis sometime tonight to patrol."

Instead of making the quick exit Chloe had learned to expect, Clark went up to a table to fidget with souvenirs from France someone, most likely Bart, had carefully lined up on the table and subsequently abandoned.

"I'm thinking of telling Lois," he said eventually. "About me. And about the League too, I guess, since you're all part of the story now."

"What brought on this decision? Not that I don't support it, of course, I'm all for it, but you've always said you're keeping her in the dark for her own safety. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I want her to find out from me. She's already getting closer to all our secrets," Clark gestured around Watchtower, "and if I ever want to have a somewhat normal relationship with her, I should be the one to tell her. She's buying my lies for now but I can't keep doing this to her, lying to her, it's tearing me up inside. I'm starting to think, what if she did know? Things haven't been so hectic lately maybe she would be okay with it."

"Oh, I can assure you she'd be more than okay with it."

"Not like _that_." Clark sighed long-sufferingly at her suggestive tone. "Okay as in safe. As in not targeted or in mortal peril or on the run because of me."

Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let's recap. You're keeping this monumental secret from the actual love of your life who can take care of herself and, I hate to break it to you, gets in those kind of situations all on her own whether or not she knows what you can do, why exactly? Because you're afraid for her safety? Or maybe because you're afraid she'll reject you like Oliver?"

"Because I can't lose her. If anything happened to her, I would die too." Clark was pacing now, unable to stand still. A hand flew up to rub his eyes and Chloe's expression softened.

"Clark, you can't lock someone like Lois up in a tower because you can't live without her. She's going to fight the dragon right beside you whether you let her or not. The only thing you can do is watch her back and make sure she's got armor and a weapon. Besides, if she were happy to stay in that tower, she wouldn't be the person you fell in love with," she reminded him.

"I know. That's why I want to tell her. She's my partner and it's time I started acting like it. She deserves to hear the whole truth from me. I want to be able to talk to her about what I can do. I want her to know that all I care about is her safety, not who gets the byline. I want her to choose Clark Kent over the Blur so badly but more than that I want her to know all of me."

Chloe regarded her best friend, her head tilting slightly and her eyes soft and adoring. "You're hopelessly in love with her, you know that?"

"It's all I can think about most days. I go back through every conversation we've had, searching for evidence that she feels the same way but I keep coming up short. She likes the Blur better than me, how can I compete with myself?" Clark asked helplessly.

"As far as I can tell, Lois's interest in the Blur is because she sees the work he's doing, _you're_ doing, as worthwhile and meaningful. Lois wants that kind of life, she wants to know she's helping change the world. It's why she was drawn to reporting and it's why she was drawn to people like Oliver and AC. They were her rehearsals, but you, Clark Kent, are opening night and Lois has stage fright. Give her enough time and she'll face the challenge head-on," she reassured.

"How is it that you always know just what to say?"

"Practice makes perfect, and I've had a lot of practice with your brooding," Chloe said not unkindly. "Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

Clark whooshed away with newfound confidence, leaving Chloe to pick up the scattered papers. She had barely reorganized her desk when a red and yellow blur undid her efforts. Oliver would be buying her a set of office paperweights very soon, Chloe predicted. Or at least his money would be.

"Hey Chlo! Where's Boy Scout going in such a hurry?"

"Hopefully to prepare Lois for battle. And no, you don't get to follow him, it's private. You can stay here with me, I wouldn't mind some company while I go through these reports."

She selected only the necessary folders, leaving the majority on the floor and arranged herself on the couch, patting the cushion next to her invitingly.

Bart gulped.

* * *

_So Clark is going to Gotham._

Lois had hurried back to her desk, and listened politely to Clark's excuse for leaving her in favor of Gotham that week. He'd said it was for a potential Daily Planet article about the Gotham mob, but after hearing his side of the phone call, Lois deduced it was for hero recruiting duty. Clark left shortly after lunch to prepare for the trip, leaving Lois with a pile of paperwork and a heavily marked up article, both of which she was now avoiding.

_They must want the Batman for their club. He's the only superhero anywhere near Gotham. I wonder if they'll try to get Robin too. Do they need more help convincing heroes to join? How many do they have so far? Is Clark really in love with me?_

She blushed at the last question. It had been buzzing around her brain like an annoying fly since her most recent kidnapping, and she mentally swatted it away yet again. There were too many questions she wanted answered and the absence of information was overwhelming her. Lois was not the one to sit around if she wanted something; she went out and took what she needed, be it information or a tank. Going against her nature and holding back for Clark's sake was taking its toll. Maybe if she just found out whether or not he really was in love with her, it might satisfy her curiosity for a while.

_I'll work the romance angle and leave the superheroes for when he's ready, no harm done. Okay, I've got a purpose, now all I need is a plan. _

That was where subtlty was needed. She couldn't walk up to him and ask if he was over his childhood love yet and oh, are you interested in me now? There needed to be a way to determine if Clark shared her feelings that wouldn't completely total their friendship if he didn't. She eyed her computer, hoping the machine would give her some sort of idea. It did.

_Perfect._

"Hey! Is CK here?" Bart appeared in front of Lois's desk silently, scaring half the forgotten coffee out of her loosely grasped cup.

"No, haven't you heard? He's gone to Gotham for a few days. Tess's orders," she answered, dabbing at the spilt coffee with minimal effort and a used napkin.

"Huh. Nobody tells me anything anymore."

"Welcome to the club," she groused. "What do you need Clark for? Maybe I can help."

"It's nothing that can't wait until he comes back. I was going to see if he wanted to do a little sight-seeing with me but we can do that any old time," Bart said.

Lois could only imagine the kind of 'sight-seeing' the two would do. With powers like theirs, was there anywhere in the world they _couldn't_ go? With the exception of underwater, because unless they were friends with the king of Atlantis it was highly improbable their powers included breathing underwater, Clark and Bart could be anywhere in the blink of an eye. And once again, her train of thought conducted her right back to . . .

"Do you think the Blur will still be patrolling the streets tonight? If there's enough going on with the Gotham mob for Tess to send Clark there, will the Blur want to check it out too?"

"Why? You planning on going and getting kidnapped again? 'Cause if you are, take me with you, I could use the fun. It's been way too quiet and I'm bored," Bart stretched the last word as far as his lungs would allow.

"I don't look for trouble, it seeks me out like a guided missile, and you didn't answer my question."

"He'll be there, he's always watching out for Metropolis. And you too. I hear you keep him busier than all the gangs put together. Always prepared and always dependable, our Blur is. Doesn't take enough breaks if you ask me, but, alas, no one ever does," Bart said with a sigh even an off-off-off-Broadway actor would call overdramatic.

"How's it going courting my cousin? If you're as bored as you say, you could work on chipping away the last of Chloe's doubts about you two," Lois suggested.

Bart looked up in surprise and then sighed, wearily instead of hyperbolic. "I don't know, usually I tell myself it's hopeless and I don't have to worry about my normal amount of crazy. But sometimes I think she might like me back even just a little and I can't stop myself from acting like an idiot around her."

"You could be acting like a rabid raccoon for all I know, but you're doing at least one thing right because Chloe's got a major soft spot for you."

"Has anyone ever told you you're very blunt? I like it. I'm going to let you in on a very well kept secret, Lois: I may look smooth, but I'm not very good with women I actually like. And Chloe? I _really _like her."

"Have you told _her _that?"

"The day we met, and then every day for the last year or so. She doesn't think I'm serious. And every time I try to tell her I mean it, she distracts me. How am I supposed to react when, for example, she cuddles up to me on the couch? I end up sweaty, incoherent, my heart beating faster than I can run," Bart ticked off his fingers, "all while she's reading reports! She sits practically on my lap, cool as a cucumber, casually throwing me off my game. I can't bring it up then! I'm _supposed_ to be suave and charming and smooth and handsome and cool and-"

Bart's list was interrupted by what sounded like a large cat preparing an attack.

"Oops, I'm hungry. Hey! If we're having girl talk can I get us some ice cream? I'll need food to numb the pain of baring my soul and I think it helps create the right atmosphere, don't you?"

Lois laughed at the segue, saying, "Only if you make mine chocolate."

"Back in a flash," he grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A small reminder for this chapter, Lana came back to absorb the kryptonite in her quit but never got back together with Clark. Also, as you may have just guessed, this chapter has Lana in it.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

One talk with Bruce Wayne about their similar late night activities later and Clark was feeling more confident about the possibility of Batman joining the League. Oliver had been useless at the meeting, too preoccupied with sulking over Bruce copying his costumed vigilante/abrasive playboy billionaire act to offer anything constructive. However, Bruce seemed genuinely interested in the idea of creating an organization that people could call on for help to 'rival the evil of the common criminals on the street,' as he put it in his raspy growl, though Clark thought it was more because he liked the idea of having friends who understood him.

Leaving Wayne Manor, Clark stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice whispering his name the same way the chords of a once loved song call to you years later.

"Clark, can we talk somewhere?" Lana asked. Her voice was as faint as an echo on the breeze and it took him a minute to spot her leaning against a tree across the vast lawns Bruce kept.

"Race you to the farm?" He asked just as quietly and took off when she agreed.

As they ran, Clark could see her appear on his left, smiling but keeping space between them. He slowed to a walk when they reached the fields where they used to ride and Lana did the same.

"I know you're busy, but thanks for seeing me, I've missed it," she said.

"Anytime. So, how have you been since the last time?"

"Really, really good. I've been travelling a lot and I'm doing so much good in the world. It's funny but whenever I hit a problem, I think back to something Oliver said and suddenly my path is clear, even if what I have to do is hard."

"Really? What did he say that was so inspiring?" Clark was intrigued as to what Oliver could have said during the short time they knew each other that made such an impact on her.

"He asked me 'What would Clark do?'" Lana grinned. They shared a laugh and walked on in silence, twenty feet apart but still attuned to each other.

"What brought you to Gotham?" Clark asked suddenly, breaking the calm.

"First tell me how you found out who Batman really is," Lana countered.

"X-ray vision, remember? And Oliver followed him home a couple nights ago too."

"Ah. I met the elusive Bat in Nepal a while ago, before he donned the cape and the mask, and we got to talking about how corrupt Gotham was and how badly the city needed help to take down the mob. After I got back to the US, I came across gangs and shell companies in other cities all reporting to Maroni in Gotham. I'm not sure anyone knows how far they've spread but it's clear they've got a much bigger operation that the police are willing to accept."

"That's why you went to see Bruce, to warn him about how big they're getting," Clark deduced.

"Something needs to be done, especially since the police are refusing to investigate. And when I saw you coming out of Wayne Manor, I thought I'd better warn you as well since they've almost definitely made it to Metropolis. Plus I really wanted to catch up."

They reached a grassy hill and Lana lay down, staring up at the sky. Clark mimicked her actions a good distance away, turning to look at her when she spoke.

"I've been thinking while I was away and I realize I was drawn to you because of what you represented. You were my connection to a world I didn't even know existed at first. You've had your powers your whole life, Clark, but as someone who's experienced the mediocrity of normal life, the pull of your world was so strong. And now that I've found my place, I realize we were leading ourselves on. We're not meant to be together and I confused you with your ideals and what you stood for. I'm just a human, Clark, and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"Lana, there's a reason I've struggled with wanting to be human and normal my whole life," he said kindly. "As a people, your ability to love and protect always amazes me. You are capable of so much without any powers to help you. That kind of courage can't be overlooked. You guys make mistakes, but Kryptonians aren't any better. Lana, I'll always love you but not in the same way I thought I did in high school."

"You have Lois now." She stated it as a fact.

"What? How did you know?"

"Clark, for an organization that depends on secrecy to keep the world safe, your friends _really_ love to gossip. And even if they hadn't said anything, it's pretty obvious by the way you treat each other."

"Then why hasn't she caught on to that yet?"

"We see the truths about others better than we can see them about ourselves. She'll come around," Lana promised.

"It's a little nerve-wracking, we're not even in a relationship and even the strongest emotions I've ever felt pale in comparison to what I feel when I'm around Lois. With you I could be normal, but with Lois I can be more than I ever thought I could. Extraordinary. Super."

Lana tried and failed to suppress a sniff.

"I don't mean to hurt you by saying all this," he began but she cut him off.

"No, we both should hear it, and I'm glad you've finally found your soul mate. I'm only hoping someday I'll find the one who makes me feel the same way," she smiled.

"If I know you, you'll find someone even more special than a corn-fed, small-town reporter like me. Just don't rule anyone out based on first impressions."

"I recall giving you that same advice and you not wanting want to listen. That's how the best ones always start."

"Next time I'll pay more attention," Clark promised with a bashful grin.

"Uh-huh," she nodded skeptically. "You mean the next time you stumble across your soul mate buck naked in a cornfield?"

"How did _you_ hear about that?" he groaned.

"Another juicy tidbit I picked up by the vigilante water cooler. Just because I can't get near you doesn't mean the rest of the League is off-limits," she reminded him.

"Traitors," he muttered along with a few creative ideas on how to repay them for their kindness.

Lana just laughed. "You sound more like Lois every day. Have you told her your secret yet?"

"No. But I will. Every day I get a little closer to shouting it at her in the middle of the Daily Planet bullpen just to shut her up, but I'd like for it to be perfect."

"She's the only person I've ever seen get you all hot and bothered like this, it's an interesting change from your normal moping about. I'm sure however you tell her it will be perfect, but don't wait too long for the right moment. It tends to come up on you pretty fast if you're not ready."

A fire alarm in the next county began ringing. It was faint even in the still night but they both heard it clearly with their enhanced ears.

"I should go get that," Clark sighed. "Can we part as friends?"

"Always. I'll never risk your friendship again, and not only because I'd hate to have you as an enemy," she answered lightheartedly.

"Don't wait so long for the next visit."

"I'll be around."

With a parting wave, the two figures disappeared and the field was silent once more.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to use this chapter to settle the whole Lana-debacle in a better way than the show did. I was disappointed when they took the 'let's make it so Clark ****_can't _****ever be with her or else he risks death' route and not the 'Clark realizes he doesn't have feelings for her in that way, acknowledges that and moves on and now finds himself having feelings for Lois that are even stronger and healthier' but hey, that's what fanfiction's for. **

**Also, thank you so much to those of you who've left me reviews, you are my drive to keep writing even when I'm busy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't bet my life that I own anything but the plot and neither should you.**

* * *

Over an hour after settling into bed, Chloe was finally in dreamland. She'd had a couple false starts, jolting fully awake at the sensation of falling- a hypnogogic jerk her brain supplied, she should really keep a better sleep schedule- but now she was happily dreaming about Oliver and Bruce trading fashion tips and performing complex fighting maneuvers mid-air. The maneuvers resembled summersaulting into impractical anime poses and involved more winking and lip pursing than she might normally be comfortable with, but her subconscious assured her they were, in fact, complex fighting maneuvers. The rest of the League, all dressed as clowns, were betting on the outcomes of each match.

When an intense banging pulled her out of sleep for the third time and away from a very important wager she was placing with Clown Bart, Chloe was understandably confused. The unpleasant noise, that of a small object repeatedly colliding with a hard surface, did not seem to want to let up anytime soon.

Chloe groaned and oriented herself. She was in her bed, her nice, warm, snuggly bed in her room in her apartment. Maybe the noise would go away and leave her alone. She pretended to believe that was a possibility until the walls started vibrating. Chloe dragged herself out of bed, glanced at the clock, whimpered when she saw it was barely three in the morning, and resigned herself to another all-nighter helping her visitor. Unless the visitor was a kidnapper, she hoped, they generally kept you locked up long enough for a catnap at least, a few hours if she was lucky.

When the front door locks cooperated, she swung the door open to reveal sadly not a kidnapper but her haggard cousin.

"Chloe, I messed up."

Chloe gestured wordlessly for her to come in, her brain still running slow on not enough sleep. Lois curled up on the couch and pulled her body tight around her in resigned defeat, nodding her face into her hands. Chloe hesitated. It wasn't the end of the world, since Lois hadn't changed time zones or started a real life game of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego, but she was majorly freaking out about something. Time to proceed with caution and try not to spook the wild animals.

"Do you want to talk about it or would you rather I get the emergency pint of Chocolate Therapy out of the freezer?"

"Chlo, I messed up big time. I kissed the Blur," Lois said without lifting her head.

"I thought you liked him because you were doing something important with him, not because you were in love with him."

"No, you don't understand, I do believe in his cause. I only kissed him because I wanted to know if Clark felt the same way about me and I thought if I kissed him as the Blur and it didn't work out, nothing had to change between us."

Chloe frowned, trying to piece everything together. "I think you better explain from the beginning," she decided.

Lois got up and began pacing as she recounted her night.

"I got tired of waiting for him to come to me but I didn't want to swim in the deep end without testing the water so to speak. There I was at my desk thinking about this problem and staring at my computer when this picture of the Blur pops up on my screen. It was really only Jimmy sending me an email with his latest pictures but I took it as a sign. I came up with this idea to test his response as the Blur without any mind-altering drugs or rocks or anything. That was pretty much the whole plan, I figured I could work out any kinks when I saw him.

"Cut to a few hours ago, I was spying on these dirty cops negotiating a drug deal in the warehouse district, just doing some everyday investigating, and one of them snuck up on me while I was practicing my photography. He called his buddies over before I could shut him up and they decided to push me out of the window. I think they were going to make sure they were the investigators and rule my death as a suicide to close the case quickly." She paused by the back of the couch, fiddling with the blanket laid on top. "Although why they thought committing suicide in an abandoned warehouse was more easily explained than a shooting gone wrong at an abandoned warehouse is anyone's guess. They could have shot me and written it off as another deal gone wrong or, better yet, that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyone that knows me would believe that way more than me driving all the way to a warehouse to jump out the window."

"Lois, you're rambling. Finish the story," Chloe ordered.

"Fine. In their infinite wisdom, they decided that the window was too low, meaning I might not die, and the four cops dragged me up to the roof of the next building. The other five-ish drug dealers stayed at the bottom to make sure I didn't wake up after the fall. This is where Clark comes in. He blurs in and takes out the drug dealers below, but the cops see him and push me off anyway to buy time to escape. Like they could escape someone who's faster than bullets," Lois scoffed. "It would take him no effort to jump over a skyscraper, and I'd bet anything he could pick up a train with his pinky."

"Come on, what happened next!" Chloe affected a stern tone to cover her excitement.

"I fell and he caught me. It was dark enough that he didn't hide his face from me, and, I don't know, being caught up in his arms, it was like I was really seeing _Clark_ for the first time in years. So I kissed him. And he kissed me back."

Lois smiled languidly at the memory.

Snapping out of her daydream, she huffed and said in a rush, "Anyway, next thing I know, I'm left high and dry in my apartment and he's nowhere to be seen. I tried to go to bed but I could not stop thinking about it. That's about the time I started panicking because it was a god-awful plan that was doomed to fail from the start and I shouldn't have done anything like it at all. So I thought, who better to help me out of the absolute worst messes than my favorite cousin?"

"_Only_ cousin," Chloe reminded.

"Tomato tomahto."

"Putting aside how you know he's the Blur, and don't worry, we _will_ get to that later, the man is crazy about you, why didn't you just tell him?"

"I don't know, it sounded like a good plan at the time," she moaned.

"Really? You didn't see anything wrong with that plan? You'd just kiss the Blur and- and what? You'd out of nowhere confess your feelings to Clark right after?" Chloe asked, her voice rising with each question. "He's going to know something's up with his secret identity. He's already worried you like the Blur more than him, this is just confirming his fears. Whatever you say about the kiss will send him straight to brood-mode. If you say it was bad, he'll think you don't feel the same way about him. If you say you liked it, he'll know you're in love with the Blur. And he's too oblivious to realize that _he's _the Blur and that would make you in love with him. We can fix this though. Somehow. Maybe."

"Do you know what, Chloe? It was foolproof in my head and I'm the one who has to fix it so please help me think up a plan that isn't another disaster in the works," Lois snapped.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and her cousin let out a full-body sigh.

"I'm sorry, I should be used to this by now. Not _this _specifically, but the part that involves me getting myself in lose-lose situations. We were going to have to change eventually. This is as good a start as any," Lois said. She collapsed onto the couch again and Chloe cuddled up next to her.

"You know, Clark's a bit of an idiot so that can work in our favor," Chloe said, breaking the tension. Lois snorted her agreement and she continued.

"Of course it doesn't help that his emotional bowels are backed up to his eyeballs. And it's probably too much to hope for some personal growth right about now. Why don't we tell the truth this time?"

"No. Once he knows I figured out his secret on my own, I'm just like all the others who stick around him for what he can do, not who he is. He's got to tell me himself so he knows he can trust me or not at all."

"Lo, this is a completely different situation than anything before. Lana constantly pushed him to be honest as if knowing where he came from would solve all their relationship problems. In that respect she was no better than Lex, or even me sometimes. You're not like that."

"I push him around all the time though. Why hasn't he left already?"

"Because he lets you, you challenge him. Here he is, this big powerful superhero, physically superior to almost every human on the planet-"

"You got that right," Lois interrupted, earning an I-know-we-were-all-thinking-it-but-did-you-really- _have_-to-say-it? glare from Chloe.

"-and you beat him in a battle of wits daily. Think how new that was to him. You refused to fawn all over him like everyone else. He actually had to work for your friendship!"

They sat in silence for a while, reminding Chloe of their earliest sleepovers. The ones where they sat up talking way past their bedtimes and fell asleep cuddled together in front of the television.

"He's getting better. At the banter," Lois said eventually.

"Under your tutelage."

"Still not on par with a Lane though."

"Give him time."


End file.
